So This is Love?
by dancegirl628
Summary: Taylor gets sent to hospital with Chad, right at her side. What has happened to Taylor? and how will the group survive the whole entire fiasco? Will this major change effect them in a good way or bad? Will their relationships strengthen? or will they tear
1. The Party

So This is Love?

By: dancegirl628

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 

Chapter 1: The Party

Gabriella was extremely excited for a numerous amount of reasons. The first was that her Scholastic Decathlon team had just won the championship, and everyone on her team was extremely excited (including her). The second reason Gabriella was happy was because she had gotten the lead in the school play. She had just found a new hobby and she loved it. The third was because she was walking into the after party( at Troy's house) of the game holding hands with the boy she loved and cherished the most. Troy Bolton. Gabriella gazed into Troy's eyes realizing how much she loved him. She looked to her left and saw Taylor and Chad walking in beside them, also holding hands. The whole musical situation had just brought the whole group together and Gabriella loved it.

"Hey, Gabriella can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked suspicious. _What was happening? I like Troy but could it be true that he likes me back? Could he be about to ask me out?_ Many questions raced through Gabriella's head.

"Sure." Gabriella replied, trying to sound excited but not too excited at the same time. She followed Troy away from Chad and Taylor and over into a hallway. He led her up a set of spiral staircases. And finally when they reached the top, he turned right and the duo came into a room decorated in basketball posters, and numerous basketball trophies. There were also pictures of him and Chad together on a beach surfing, and one of him snow boarding. Next to that which surprised Gabriella the most was a picture of Gabriella and him singing with each other that first New Years Eve they ever met. Gabriella wondered how Troy had come across this photo. She of course had been searching for one like it. She had tried every method she had known possible. It surprised her that he had found one and she hadn't.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't really sure what he was talking about. His room was really cool, and not too messy.

" That picture. I searched far and wide for it, but I didn't really ever expect you to see it in my room." Gabriella giggled. She found it so extremely cute how his face began to redden and he got this really fake but awfully cute grin on his face. She wanted to hug him and never have to let go, but she couldn't, because he wasn't her boyfriend.

" That's ok. I think its cute Troy." At this Troy began to slightly loose his embarrassment a little bit. " So why did you want to talk to me?" Gabriella asked earnestly. She was very curious after all.

" Oh yeah. About that." He said. " Well I was just wondering if you know maybe you wanted to go on a date sometime, like you know to a movie or something." Gabriella could not believe what she was hearing. _Could this possibly be true? For once in my life the boy who likes me likes me back. It's not like I ever was that pretty or all. Troy could have anyone he wants! I am so delighted that he would choose me above anyone else. _

"Of course Troy! I would love too." Gabriella exclaimed.

" Well in that case. I have something to give you." Troy walked over to his bureau and took a box off of the top of his dresser. He walked back over towards Gabriella and handed her the box. Gabriella opened it and inside she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life. It was a locket. A silver one from Tiffany's. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It was a heart shaped one, and on the front it said her name. _Gabriella._ She flicked it open, and saw the picture of her and Troy singing together for the first time ever. On the inside the locket read.

_To Gabriella,_

_I hope you enjoy this picture._

_Our relationship will be just like kindergarten._

_I will love you always and forever._

_Love,_

_Troy_

"Oh my god, Troy! You shouldn't have!" Gabriella couldn't believe it. She knew that it was an expensive necklace. I mean it was from Tiffany's. Gabriella was beyond excited.

" So you like it?"

"Like it. Troy I love it!" Troy looked extremely excited.

" There is only one problem." Troy said

" What?" Gabriella asked she was extremely confused. _What was happening? I thought he said he loved me._

" You haven't paid for it yet!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy looked completely serious too.

"What?" Gabriella asked for the second time in a row.

" The price is a kiss." Troy said. Gabriella smiled. Than she walked closer in towards him. They leaned in and touched lips for a little while.

" Come on." Troy said ending the kiss. " We don't want Chad and Taylor to get suspicious, even though I know they will." Gabriella chuckled. How could life be any better? She was dating the man of her dreams, and she was completely in love with him. Troy led her out of the room and down the stairs. Gabriella was smiling. It was a perfect day.

" Call 911! Call 911." They both heard Chad yell. Troy and Gabriella rushed over.

"It's Taylor." Chad said pointing to the ground. Gabriella saw Taylor lying passed out on the floor.

_**Don't worry people. I wouldn't kill a character off this early in the story! ;-)**_


	2. Time, its frightening

So This is Love?

By: dancegirl628

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 

Chapter 2: Taylor's Problem

Chad had never known how scary time could be. He was sitting in the hospital waiting room, next to Troy and Gabriella. Taylor's parents were there too. Taylor's mom was sitting in the chair next to him, and Taylor's dad was pacing back and forth across the room.

Flashback 

"Hmm, I wonder where Gabriella and Troy scurried off too." Chad asked Taylor, as they moved across the dance floor and into Troy's living room. He had been over Troy's house so many times, he knew it like the back of his hand.

" I don't know, sounds suspicious. Should we go looking for them?" Taylor replied.

"Nah, Troy obviously led her away so they could have private time. What we could do though, is have a little private time of our own?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows a little, and moving closer to Taylor.

"I like the way you think..." Taylor said. "But I'm a little thirsty, I'll go get some punch for us." Taylor walked away. _God, she is so hot. How did I end up so lucky as to end up with a girl who is smart and attractive?_ Chad thought. He couldn't be happier about Taylor being his girlfriend.

"I'm back…Chad? Chad?" Taylor interrupted Chad's thoughts. "What were you thinking about buddy?" Taylor questioned, swallowing her whole punch in one sip. "God, this punch is really really good." She exclaimed as she gulped down the glass she had brought for Chad. "I think I'll go get some more." Taylor left before Chad could say anything. About five minutes later when Taylor still hadn't returned, Chad got up off the couch and walked over to Troy's kitchen, he assumed the punch was in there. When he got there he saw Taylor lying on the floor passed out, with two of the plastic cups the punch was in, in her hand.

**End Flashback**

He called for help but it seemed no one could hear him over the obnoxiously loud music. Gabriella and Troy came running down the stairs, and after that everything was a blur. He didn't even know how he had ended up in the hospital. He remembered and ambulance, and Troy and Gabriella asking him to tell them what happened, then he remembered the doctors questioning him on Taylor's behavior. All he knew for certain was that Taylor was in trouble. He hadn't gotten any updates on how Taylor was doing. It was almost two in the morning, the doctor had come out once or twice to talk to Taylor's parents but that was it. Chad had no clue what was going on. It was extremely silent in the hospital and it was starting to freak him out.

" Hi guys." Came a tiny feeble voice. Chad turned to see Taylor coming out of emergency room. She looked extremely pale, like she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her ten times in a row.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled as he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "How are you, and what even happened to you back there? It was all just so confusing!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone had gathered around her, except for her parents. Apparently they had already heard the news from the doctors.

" Well" Taylor said. "It turns out someone spiked the punch at Troy's party. The school is going to try and find out whom, but I doubt they will. Chad knows this, but I had two glasses, and I wanted some more, it just tasted so good. I walked back over to the punch bowl, and drank another glass and another and another. I think I had had about five or six glasses when I passed out. So I got rushed here, and I had my stomach pumped. Not a pleasant experience, I wouldn't recommend it." They all laughed. "Thanks to Chad," she said turning to face him. "I am still here today. If nobody had come and found me, I don't know what would have happened." She smiled, and they all walked out of the hospital, happy to know Taylor was ok.

Summary of Next Chapter 

**Title: School**

**Taylor was walking down the hall at school minding her own business **

"**Hey alcoholic." A voice said. Taylor looked up and saw (not gonna tell you who until next chapter."**

" **It was you" Taylor said. "You're the one who spiked the drinks at the party aren't you?"**

"**Wow, you really are as smart as they say." (blank) said, as he pushed her into the closet.**

"**Stop it!" Taylor screamed**


	3. School

Taylor walked up the stairs of East High. 

"Taylor! Hey!" Gabriella said, running up to her from behind. Taylor jumped a little.

" Man, Gabi you scared me don't do that." She said while laughing. Her and Gabriella continued on their way up the stairs, when they entered the hallway everyone became silent and stared at them. Gabriella grabbed Taylor by the arm and pulled the length of the hallway, and into homeroom.

"Don't worry about them Tay, they are just being annoying. They'll get over you eventually." Gabriella said smiling at her friend.

The rest of the day for Taylor went jus how it had started. She would walk into rooms, and everyone would stop talking and stare at her. All during her classes everyone would stare and it would get to the point where the teacher would have to yell at the students to regain there attention. Taylor hated it, they all assumed she was an alcoholic. No one knew the real story except for Gabi, Chad, and Troy. Her friends tried to make it better for her, but none of them were experiencing what she was going through, so it was hard for them.

It was late and Taylor had almost finished her homework, she was in the school library and it was almost closing time. She was the only person remaining in the room and Miss Cleary the librarian was shooting her death stares to leave. Taylor quickly packed up her things and left the library. The School halls were deserted. Taylor made her was down the halls to the front where her mom would pick her up and six o clock sharp. She glanced at her watch, it was 5:30. 'Perfect timing' She thought to herself.

"Hey alcoholic" A voice said from behind her. Taylor turned around and looked at a boy who was tall with dark brown hair and very handsome.

"James?" Taylor asked quietly. "What are you doing here? I thought I lost you when I moved from Boston."

"Well I found you, didn't I." James said with a smile.

"It was you, you were the one who spiked the punch aren't you?" Taylor said.

"Wow you really are as smart as they say." James said. He grabbed her and pulled her into a closest.

"Stop it!" yelled Taylor. "Help" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Taylor kicked James hard in the groin. He fell to the ground, and she ran out of the closest as fast a possible. She didn't know if James was behind her or where he was. So she ran where she knew someone who could protect her would be. She ran to the gym.

When she got there basketball practice was still going on. Taylor sat in the stands, knowing Coach Boltons strict rules about practice, and knowing that her Chad time would have to wait until after basketball practice. Taylor sat their for what seemed like hours, until the team was dismissed. Chad came up the bleachers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said. "I didn't expect to see you here." He said while a smile formed on his face.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to show up until about five minutes ago." Taylor said. The rest of the team started to clear out of the gym, Troy waved at the two as he left and they waved back.

"And can I ask what made you decide to come? Not that I am complaining in any way." Chad said he was still smiling. James burst open the doors, and came walking through the gym as if on cue. He walked right up to Taylor and Chad and leaned in real close and whispered in Taylor's ear, "Watch you back Tay." He left.

"What the hell was that about Taylor?" Chad asked. "Who is that guy? What was he doing here, if he comes any closer to you ill kick his ass." Taylor didn't know what to say, she had to tell Chad all about her and James history and she had to tell her story.

"Chad that was James, he was an old boyfriend I had when I lived in Boston."


End file.
